A Door Closed a Window Opened
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Maria sat alone, waiting for him. The villa was frighteningly quiet; Maria was terrified; her mind held terrible thoughts. What had happened? Read and find out what it meant for everyone.
1. He's late

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sound of Music. This is a work of fiction based on the movie.

A/N: This is not a historical story; although I do acknowledge that both the Anschluss and World War II happened. It follows my other two stories. Everyone is two years older than they were in the movie.

The von Trapp villa had settled back into a normal family routine following Liesl and Steve's wedding. Maria and Georg stood outside Liesl's empty room. All her things had been moved to the newlywed's apartment.

"In some ways, it's sad, Georg."

"Yes, you're right. I was thinking this would make an excellent nursery once this baby out grows the cradle. It's closer to our room." He was holding Maria so his hands would rest softly against her belly; he kissed her cheek.

"You seem excited, are you?"

"Yes sweetheart I am." He pulled her tighter to him and showered her with kisses.

"You really don't care if it is a girl or boy."

"Not really, but if you press me, I would tell you another boy would be nice."

"I know Friedrich and Kurt would probably agree with you. We'll see what they say on Sunday when we tell everyone. It will be nice to see Liesl and Steve; I do miss them."

"It is different without them." Georg gazed at his watch, I better get dressed for my dinner meeting.

Maria found everyone in the family room doing their homework assignments. Marta was reading to Gretl; Friedrich was helping Kurt with his math; Louisa and Brigitta were both writing book reports. Friedrich spotted his father as he came to say goodbye.

"Are you meeting someone important Father?"

"No, only Frank Oberlin." Maria noticed a funny look between Friedrich and Louisa.

"What's so funny you two?"

"Everytime Father meets with Herr Oberlin, he's late getting home."

"Why's that Georg?"

"He talks too much, always telling stories. I'll do my best to help him stick to our business."

Maria walked out to the car with him. "I'll be home as soon as I can, darling." He kissed her goodbye and headed for town.

Friday's were Franz's nights off. Katia came to the family room. "Dinner's ready, anybody want to eat now?"

"I do." Kurt quickly responded.

"You're always ready to eat." Louisa retorted.

"I know. I'm a growing boy. Isn't that right, Mother?"

"Yes, Kurt it is. I've already had to buy you new pants, twice. Katia, give us time to wash up. Dinner now would be fine."

With an early dinner and their homework finished, the children could play some games. "Mother, do you want to play 'War' with us?"

"War! Kurt explain please."

"It's a card game; some people call it Slap Jack."

"I think I'll let you play with Friedrich and Louisa."

Brigitta stuck her nose back into her book and continued to read. Gretl and Marta were playing those silly hands games that are a favorite of young girls. Maria sat and watched; she beamed. She had never been so happy and now she was going to have Georg's child.

It was just passed eight o'clock when she took the little girls up to bed. The others had gone up by nine. Maria read for about an hour and then decided to check on the children; everyone was asleep except Brigitta and Friedrich.

"Brigitta, you need to put that book down and get some sleep."

"I will mother, I want to finish this chapter."

"Well, okay."

She found Friedrich just ready to turn off his light. "Goodnight Friedrich."

"Is Father home?"

"No, but he should be soon, sleep well."

It was now after ten o'clock, Maria began to be concerned. Then she remembered what he had said about Frank. "Be patient Maria, he'll be home soon."

Another hour passed, Maria was getting really worried. Maria had experienced many things in her life but none of them prepared her for her feelings now. She suddenly longed to feel Georg's arms wrapped around her and hear his affectionate words whispered into her ear. The quiet was frightening; and then her mind started to hold terrible thoughts.

"What if something had happened, I may never see him again. And the children can't loose their father; they would be devastated. Maria, stop it, you can't think that way," she told herself.

"God, tell me what to do. I can't think straight." The Reverend Mother's words; _we are never alone, He's always there. Let Him provide someone to help;_ gave her an answer. "Stefan's here, I need to wake him; he will help me."

The villa was an older home, it had been wired for electricity when it became available; most of the lights were in rooms not in hallways. The men's rooms were on the third floor; she needed to find the door for the stairs which led up there. The hallway was totally dark. Maria felt along the wall until she found it; on the wall inside she found the light switch. She opened the door at the top of the stairs; letting the light fill the upper hallway.

Maria had only been up there a few times, she did remember which room Max always stayed in; Stefan's was next to it. She hated to wake him but she had too.

Knocking hard enough to be heard; instantly there was a response, "yes, who's there?"

"Stefan, it's me, Maria."

It didn't take him but a second to open the door. "What's wrong?"

"Georg never came home last night." Now, all those terrible thoughts started to flood his mind. He had to clear his head; he couldn't allow Maria to notice.

"Let me get dressed."

The two of them went down to the study. "Where was he having dinner?"

"Probably, Joseph Isenhart's restaurant." Stefan picked up the telephone.

"Operator, connect me to the St. George Restaurant, please."

"Hello...Joseph is that you?"

"Yes."

"It's Stefan, Joseph. Was Georg there earlier this evening?"

"Yes, why?"

"He never came home."

"What can I do?"

"Stay there, I'm calling the police station before I leave here."

"Salzburg Police Station, Lieutenant Anderson speaking,"

"This is Stefan at the von Trapp villa. Georg didn't come home after having dinner at the St. George. Joseph is still there and I'm leaving shortly. Please meet us there."

"Maria, I'm going to wake Phillip to sit with you."

Tearfully, "thank you, I'm so scared."

Stefan hurried off to the restaurant. Phillip made some tea and brought it to the study. "Phillip, I keep having terrible thoughts; the children can't loose their father; I may never see him again." She wept uncontrollably.

"Maria, I've heard you tell the children that God will help us though all our troubles; you must believe that. I've known Georg for a long time; the war taught him how to survive and he will this time too. Maybe a cup of tea will help calm you."

Stefan called the villa shortly after he arrived at the restaurant. Phillip immediately picked up the receiver, "Stefan, did you find him?"

"There's no sign of Georg." Phillip heard. "The police are searching the area as we speak. Let me talk to Maria, please."

"Stefan wants to talk to you."

"Did you find him?"

"Not yet Maria; Joseph is coming with me to the villa. Would you like us to stop and see if Father Martin will come?"

"Yes, please, and thank you Stefan." She covered her face with her hands; she was trying to stifle more tears from falling.

Phillip reached out and touched her arm. "They'll find him, I have no doubt."


	2. Trouble

In contrast to the silence, the fear and apprehension at the von Trapp; the Headquarters of the German Austrian Party, near downtown Salzburg, was a boisterous place; filled with young men between the ages of sixteen and maybe twenty-five. It was the Party's intent to transform their minds to support the new officials in Germany who desired to annex Austria to Germany.

Franz was there; he had been attending these meetings for many months. He had been born in Berlin; his father had died during one of his many sails around the world. His mother having a sister who lived in Austria came to live with her. She became a housekeeper for many of the families of the aristocracy there in Salzburg. It was through her that Franz learned about life as an aristocrat; he learned the ways of being a butler. Georg had met him through a friend and hired him.

Franz, being much older, usually sat with the leaders of the meeting. They were engaged in a conversation that didn't come as a surprise to him.

"Yes, Berlin is interested in the Naval Captain. We know he lives at a villa in Aigen. We are keeping someone on him to learn his whereabouts at all times."

It wasn't long before one of the leaders went and sat a table with six young men.

Franz was close enough to hear most of what was being said. "Tonight's the night; he's in town. You know what to do?"

"Yes, sir."

Franz wondered what all that meant and decided to follow them. He slipped out the door unnoticed; staying a good distance away. They took off for the center of town; talking and laughing like young men normally do. One of the young men acted as the leader and directed the others. "I think this is going to be easy; the bag with what we need has been placed in the bushes." They were now near enough to the St. George Restaurant to see the patrons as they were leaving. Franz saw Georg in the distance.

Georg was walking briskly in the direction of his car. His meeting had run late; even though he had tried his best to direct Frank to their business. He was anxious to get home. The "acting leader" knew exactly what he was doing. He casually approached Georg. "Are you Captain von Trapp, sir?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's such an honor to meet you. I have some other friends who would also like to meet you. Walk this way with me?"

Georg, being polite, walked the short distance with the young man. Almost immediately he was face to face with five young boys holding guns pointed directly at him. Georg realized he was out-numbered. They're young, he thought, they could shoot at any provocation. He knew better then to resist.

Without delay they had stuffed a rag in his mouth and had it tied in back of his head. Another had grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back. Moving quickly, they pushed and shoved him down the street to a near-by room.

Franz watched in disbelief; there was nothing he could do but observe from a distance and not be seen. He saw them take him up a short flight of stairs to a room. Then shortly from one of the boys; "No need for us to stay, he can't go anywhere." And from another, "Herr Zeller will find him in the morning."

Franz, watched and counted, "one, two…five, six." All the boys left the scene, laughing, "That was easy."

Franz hurried carefully back towards the restaurant, it was after midnight; he was surprised to see so many people milling around. Then he spotted Stefan with Lieutenant Anderson and Joseph. Instead of speaking with them, he needed to report to Captain James at the police headquarters.

"Franz, what are you doing here, you're going to blow your cover."

"That doesn't matter now. I saw them; they have Georg."

"Where? When? Who?"

"In the last hour, at the St. Charles Restaurant; I saw him bound and gagged; they dragged him to a room near-by and left him there."

"Franz, tell me about the men."

"They were not men, Captain."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe any of them was even twenty."

"Then how did they capture him?"

"Five hot-headed boys with guns drawn can – Georg knew better than resist. They left him there sir, laughing as they walked down the street. I saw the lieutenant with Stefan and Joseph at the restaurant; I didn't let them see me."

"Good." At that moment the phone rang.

"_Checking in sir before we go to the von Trapp villa_."

"Don't leave the restaurant, Lieutenant, I'm coming there."

"_Yes, sir, we will wait."_

"Franz come with me and show me where they have him." They drove back to the restaurant; first passing by the room. "He's in there, sir."

"You get out. Stay undercover and watch."

"Yes, Captain."

James found everyone waiting outside for him. "Stefan, please go on to the villa and reassure Maria that we are doing everything we can to find him." He didn't want to say more until he was sure.

"Yes, sir, I'll leave immediately."

"Joseph, we are going to stop and pick-up Father Martin, he agreed to come along. I'm sure Maria could use another friendly face; it's going to be hard on the children when they wake up."

As soon as they left, the lieutenant heard. "I know where he is. Franz came to the station to tell me; he's not far from here." James described the scene Franz had witnessed. "Let's park here and walk the rest of the way."

Franz was hiding in the shrubbery, he saw them approach, "it's been quiet, sir."

"Do you know this room?"

"Yes, it has a closet in the back, I'm sure he's in there."

"Franz you go on in; we'll be your back-up." The lieutenant and the Captain, with guns drawn were close behind.

Franz walked up the short flight of stairs. He turned the doorknob; he wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. "Hot headed boys; Herr Zeller would be furious." He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darker interior; the boys had pushed the chairs and tables aside clearing a path to the closet. The room smelled of beer and cigarette smoke; it was usually used when meeting officials from Berlin. Franz thought. It was probably here that they concocted this plan, that gave Franz an eerie feeling; he looked around; he noticed nothing unusual.

Franz carefully removed the chair that had been placed under the doorknob of the closet door. And then he paused, his nerves were on edge; he had pretended so well to be a member of the party, he was sure Georg had concluded he was. Franz wasn't sure how he would react when he saw him.

As he took a deep breath he slowly turned the knob on the closet door; the door opened towards him. First letting it open only a crack, then slightly more so he could peer inside.

His body stiffened at what he saw; Georg was slumped over in the corner; hands and feet bound, his mouth still gagged. He was either unconscious or merely had his eyes closed, he couldn't tell.

Franz pulled himself together; standing where he was, he whispered, "Georg, Georg," and then again only louder. Georg still didn't stir; Franz rushed to him; shaking him gently. "Georg, it's me Franz, wake up. Lieutenant, help me get him untied."

The two men released his mouth gag and the other ropes. Franz continued to call his name, "Georg, Georg." After several minutes the men both noticed his eyes opening, the lieutenant then spoke, "Georg it's me, Sidney, James is here as well. We need to get you out of here."

Georg was now fully awake; he looked at Franz but before he could speak Franz did. "I'm an informant, Georg. I saw everything." Without delay, the two men helped him to stand.

"Are you hurt Georg?"

"No, I think I was knocked out when my head hit the wall when they pushed me down. I'm just embarrassed I let this happen."

"Five guns pointed at you, held by hot headed boys was why. You knew the odds were not in your favor."

"No, they weren't. I need to get home.

"You can't," he heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Georg, you know as well as anyone, they want you bad. You both need to get out of Austria. Everyone at the villa is in danger; I have a plan to get them out as soon as I can. Here's some paper, write Maria a note. I'll see that she gets it."

He wrote:

_I'm safe darling, I really am but the Germans still want me. They have a plan to take me out of Austria. _

_Listen to me sweetheart – they have a plan for all of you. Do what they tell you._

_I love you darling. Kiss the children for me._

_We will be together soon Maria._

_All my love darling,_

_Georg _

He handed the note to Captain James, "she's pregnant, she only told me a few days ago. Nobody knows. We were going to tell everyone when the newlyweds came for dinner on Sunday."

"I won't say anything. I'll see she's the first to leave."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Your first stop will a safe house near the Abbey. Before we leave, put the chair back under the doorknob. When Herr Zeller comes, he'll think he's still in there."

"Good idea."


	3. Waiting

Waiting

An eerie silence had fallen over the von Trapp villa; the kind of silence when you can almost hear your own heart beating. Maria's faith was being tested; not even her two years at the Abbey had prepared her for this. She could not stay seated; the tea she had been drinking didn't seem to want to remain there. After finding a piece of bread in the kitchen, she ate it as she paced in the hallway. She even opened the door and looked out to see if she could see Stefan coming back to the villa.

Maria had taken a seat on a chair in the hallway when the door suddenly opened. "Any news Stefan?"

"Only that they are searching for him, Maria." She tried her best to stifle her tears but they fell anyway.

"Maria," Joseph continued, "they won't harm him, you know that would do them no good. I have known Captain James a long time; I detected in his voice a confidence that they would find him soon."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Come Maria let's go to Georg's study." There Father Martin offered prayers for Georg's safety and safe return. Maria wrapped herself in the blanket Georg kept on the back of his sofa. His scent permeated the fabric; it provided Maria with not only warmth but comfort.

It was around two in the morning when Captain James arrived at the villa; Georg's note held tightly in his hand. He didn't want to ring the doorbell, so he knocked instead. Joseph was pacing nearby; he opened the door.

"Do you have good news for us, Captain?

"Yes, I have a note for Maria." He told him as they walked towards the study.

Maria was resting with her eyes closed, then she heard her name. "Maria, Captain James is here." She was startled but immediately jumped and ran to him and took his hands.

"He's safe Maria. He wrote this for you," handing her his note.

Maria read the first line. _I'm safe darling, I really am._

"Thank you Jesus." She mumbled as tears streamed down her face but she continued to read…._ but the Germans still want me. They have a plan to take me out of Austria. _

_Listen to me sweetheart – they have a plan for all of you. Do what they tell you._

_I love you darling. Kiss the children for me._

_We will be together soon Maria._

_All my love darling,_

_Georg _

"Is he coming home Maria?"

"No Phillip, he can't. He's not safe in Austria; he's on his way to Switzerland. He also says there is a plan for me. What does he mean?"

"Everyone knows the Germans will not de deterred; they will try again; using any means they can think of; everyone living here and some of Georg's best friends will need to leave Austria. You must leave."

Maria stood there, stunned. She knew she had better sit, she felt faint. Captain James came and sat beside her. "I know Maria," he paused hoping she would understand what he really had said, "it's difficult. I'll work fast and have you with Georg very soon." He saw a brief smile and then she took a deep breath.

"I'm going back to the station and begin making the plans. I will be in contact with you often."

By five in the morning the other ladies of the house were awake; each made their way downstairs passing by the study. Frau Schmidt saw who was in the room with Maria and was the first to speak. "Father Martin, Why are you here?"

Maria went to her; she held her hands. Isabel saw the look on her face and felt her firm hand grasp. "Georg didn't come home last night. He was detained, but he's safe now. Captain James brought me his note."

"Where is he now?"

"On his way to Switzerland, all of us must leave; we're not safe in Austria anymore. It's going to be so hard on the children." Tears formed in Maria's eyes, "I don't think I can tell them." The two ladies embraced crying together.

Father Martin spoke up, "I'll do it."

It was a Saturday, normally the children had a half day of school; but today was a holiday for them. The first to appear downstairs were Kurt and Friedrich. They paused at the dining room. "Nothing is ready," Kurt commented.

"I wonder where everyone is Kurt." At that moment, they heard voices coming from their father's study; they both peered inside and were startled to see Father Martin and Joseph with their mother; nor could they not help but notice the concerned look on everyone's face.

Before either could speak, Father Martin did. "I have some bad news boys. Your father ran into trouble last night; the police rescued him but they are getting him out of Austria. It's no longer safe for him to live here. He will go to Switzerland where he will wait to be joined by all of you." The two stood there in disbelief.

"Is it true, Mother?"

"Yes, it is," spoken as she touched each of their faces. "Let's go to the family room where we can all sit comfortably."

"Maria, I'll go wake the girls."

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt."

"Frau Schmidt, where's Mother?"

"She's downstairs with the boys. Let me help you with your hair." The two little ones were not concerned their mother didn't help them dress. They were just as happy as they were normally. Louisa and Brigitta were a bit suspicious but didn't say anything.

Frau Schmidt brought the girls to the family room. Brigitta looked at her mother. "Why have you been crying?" And then looking around the room, "where is Father?"

Father Martin quickly spoke, repeating what he told the boys. Louisa and Brigitta's mouths hung open in total shock. Gretl and Marta ran to Maria. She held on to them tightly.

"Mother, we have to leave our home?"

"Yes girls, as soon as all the arrangements are made." It wasn't just the girls with tears; the two boys also had tears in their eyes.

"Everyone, we must be thankful that he's safe. Yes it's sad and terrible you must leave your home. But you will soon be all together and that's what is most important. Let us pray; Our Father who art in heaven…..Amen."

Franz, Georg and the lieutenant were waiting at the safe house near the Abbey. Their first driver was on his way to the transfer point. They were eager to leave the city.

Back at the Party Headquarters, Herr Zeller had arrived to an empty room; no guards, no von Trapp. Immediately he was on the phone; the Germans had their informants. "Klein find him at any cost and round up those six boys; you know what to do with them, no one will ever see them again." He forcefully clunked the phone down on its base. He was furious; he had already told Berlin he had the navy captain.

The three men were ready to leave the safe house; the lieutenant opened the door of the room, quickly he closed it.

"What's wrong Lieutenant?"

"We have a visitor."

"Who, Franz asked?"

"Klein."

"That's not good Georg; we suspect that he's an informant."

"I think he saw me open and shut the door."

"Franz, hurry and get yourself and Georg into the cellar and stay there." Franz moved the rug that was hiding the door to the cellar. The two men climbed down; they moved far away from its opening. The lieutenant closed the door and replaced the rug. As he did, he heard banging on the door, and then "Klein sir."

"Who sent you?"

Klein hesitated, "Schneider sir."

The lieutenant knew Schneider wasn't working today. "Give me a minute, Klein."

"It's important Lieutenant. I know you have the Captain."

"Klein, step away from the door." He was able to see him through the key hole. Klein hadn't moved; but now he was holding a gun.


	4. Coal bin door

Coal bin door

The only way out was through the coal bin door. "Be right there Klein, need to get my things." The lieutenant collected everything; no signs that Franz or Georg had been there could be left behind.

He disappeared down the cellar stairs. "We need to leave using the coal bin door." After closing the trap door, the three men found their way, in the dark, to the opposite end of the cellar. The faint amount of light coming in through the sides of the coal bin door directed them in the right direction. The opening was very small; luckily none of the men were very wide; only tall.

The lieutenant went out first; stopping part way to observe the surroundings. The alley was deserted; better yet it had only one way in and out. The men were black from coal dust, but they were out.

The lieutenant knew the area well. "There's an old abandoned building on the other side of the alley; we might find some rags to wipe off some of this coal dust." Georg and Franz followed him; they entered the building through a broken down door.

"Here you go men," he handed them some old rags; they used them to wipe some of the coal dust from their faces and clothing.

"Georg, you still know how to make that noise that sounds like a police siren?"

"I do."

"Okay, we'll walk through the building and out the other side. We will be one block from the safe room." When they got out the other side, they could still see Klein standing there; he was banging on the door with the butt of his gun. He knew he couldn't leave without the Captain.

Everyone heard Georg's sound, "_eeeoooeeeooo_" three times, it was faint but Klein heard it and looked around expecting to see a police car. Georg did it again, "_eeeoooeeeooo_," this time louder. Klein looked again still no police car; but he did see the lieutenant duck back behind the truck parked on the street.

With his gun cocked and ready to fire, he walked their way. Georg lay down on the street and looked under the truck towards the safe house and soon he saw feet. He motioned to the lieutenant and when he turned to him, he mouthed, "he's walking this way."

Franz didn't wait for instructions; since he was of slight build; that allowed him to be able to shimmy sideways between the truck and the building. He had found some rocks in the street, several were in his pockets and he carried one in each hand. As soon as he saw Klein, he aimed at his head and let one fly; one grazed his head, just enough that the lieutenant could put his gun on him.

"Drop it Klein!" He didn't. Shots rang out; the lieutenant was grazed but he still managed to get off a shot; wounding Klein in the arm causing him to drop his gun. Georg rushed to it and Klein now found himself at their mercy.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot."

"Start walking Klein." They walked back to where both cars were parked.

"Franz, take the key."

"Klein, you now have enemies on both sides; you better head for the mountains; start walking."

The three men made it to their car and sped away. It wasn't long before real German soldiers came to the house; they knocked down the door; they saw the rug moved from over the cellar door entrance. "No one down here, sir,"

"Darn, darn, darn," could be heard from the officer. The empty car parked on the street did not concern them and Klein had escaped; to where; no one knows.

The lieutenant quickly made a decision to go back to the Abbey. "Franz, are you sure the Party members never go there?"

"Most of them are spooked by the place."

They went around to the part of the Abbey where the garden was. "Maria told me, there's a tree she used to climb; one of the branches hangs over the garden." Georg had tree climbing skills, better than most; he moved slowly along the limb then he lowered himself into the garden.

"I'm in Lieutenant, now you and Franz need to come." They weren't as limber as Georg; it took them each several attempts to pull themselves up onto a branch. Finally, they succeeded.

Carefully they walked to the storage house near the kitchen. One of the Sisters spotted them. "Shh," Georg put his fingers to his mouth; "I'm Maria's husband, Captain von Trapp."

She looked at him. "It is you. How did you get in here?"

"We used your tree; Maria told me about it. Are you Sister Marguerite?"

"Yes."

"We need to hide for a while; we don't want to cause any problems."

"Stay here for now, I'll be back."

"Reverend Mother, I must tell you. There are men inside the Abbey."

"Do you know them?"

"Captain von Trapp, Reverend Mother."

"Take them down the back path to the guest rooms."

"Yes, Reverend Mother."

"Come gentleman."

Georg saw her. "Reverend Mother, we just need to stay for a few hours. Do you have any old clothes?"

"Sister, see what you can find."

"Why are you running away?"

"The German Party abducted me; my friend Franz located me but then we had more trouble trying to leave the city."

"What about Maria?

"She and the children will be leaving after I get to Switzerland. I have some good people helping her; but pray for all of us."

"We will Captain."

Both Reverend Mother and Sister Marguerite had to laugh when they saw them; they all had on ladies clothes. Reverend Mother insisted they have something to eat before they left.

When darkness fell and with their own clothes rolled and tied with a string, they left out the back gate. The caretaker was waiting with the car; he did not turn on the car's lights; he slowly drove away from the Abbey. The lieutenant directed him to take the side streets. They found the truck driver had waited at the transfer location.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"We ran into some trouble; one of my men is a Party informant. Georg and Franz will tell you whole story."

Georg and Franz put on their own clothes and climbed into the truck. The driver announced, "We'll drive all night; I know you want to get to Switzerland." The caretaker waited until they pulled away; he and the lieutenant went back to the Abbey and reported to the Reverend Mother that they were on their way to Switzerland.


	5. Telling

Telling

Liesl and Steve came for dinner on Sunday. "What do you mean he's not here? Friedrich, what happened to father?"

"He was captured by young men in the Austrian German Party. Franz found him; they are both on their way to Switzerland."

"But I thought Franz was with the Party."

"He was an informant, Liesl. He had to make it appear like he was a member of the party. Everyone is leaving."

"Where's Mother?"

"I'm right here Liesl."

"Mother," Liesl rushed to her, hugging her tightly; "why didn't you call?"

"Liesl, I wasn't thinking straight, besides there was nothing you could do. He was found quickly and will be in Switzerland soon."

"When are you leaving?"

"Very soon, Captain James and Joseph Isenhart have made all the plans. All I know, we will leave in small groups. A large number of people traveling across Austria would draw lots of attention."

"Mother, may Steve and I talk in father's study?"

"Of course, the rest of us will be in the family room."

"Steve, hold me tight."

"Liesl, we must go with them. I can teach, compose and perform anywhere. I want us to be safe."

"Are you sure? What about your parents?"

"I'm sure, Liesl. Father can be a farmer anywhere. He wants no part of being in a war zone."

"Mother, we don't own much, just tell us when we will leave."

"You're sure?"

"Very sure."

The young couple was added to the list. Steve's parents would travel on their own. They weren't in any danger.

After leaving in the truck, Georg and Franz had no further problems. Both of them had changed clothes; they were dressed like peasants; bolero pants, long sleeved white shirts, bold colored suspenders and straw hats with a feather.

Captain James and the lieutenant had every step mapped out; even their rides on farmer's wagons or trucks hauling famous Austrian beer, wine and delicacies to Switzerland's finest establishments.

It took only three days for Georg and Franz to make it safely to Switzerland. He sent Maria another note. It was relayed to her through various persons.

Her heart skipped a beat when she received it; then she read it and a smile actually came to her face.

_Maria,_

_We are safe in Switzerland. I'm staying in the shadows; I don't want to be noticed._

_Not sure which city we will settle in, but I will find you and the children a home._

_I've been told, it's not just you and the children who will come – everybody – including close friends._

_God has brought us this far, he will not forsake us._

_I love you darling, I long to have you in my arms._

_Soon Maria, it will be soon._

_All my love, Georg_

The plans for their travel were being made by others. Maria had no idea the detail that was required. Captain James and Joseph almost lived at the villa.

"Maria, you will be the first to leave. You need to be with Georg as soon as possible. I don't want anything to happen to you from all this stress."

"I knew when you brought me his first note that he had told you."

"Yes, he told us when we rescued him."

"You will take the little girls and Kurt with you; along with Frau Schmidt and Stefan. The other children will follow in a day or two; probably in two groups with Phillip, Katia, and Martha."

The villa was full of activity; everything that could be packed into crates was; it would be shipped to Switzerland secretly by using beer or produce trucks, once Georg had established a residence. Captain James would see to it.

Maria had helped the girls pack their things; they were so sad. They were just too young to understand why they had to leave their home. "Mother, will we ever come back?"

"I hope so Marta; but it won't be anytime soon."

"Can I take two dolls?" Gretl asked.

"Of course you can, they aren't very heavy."

Before they left, Maria gathered everyone in the family room, children and adults; composed and steady, she told the story of Joseph's flight into Egypt with Mary and the Christ Child. "Joseph did not question God but immediately packed and found a pleasant home for them in Egypt. When the time was right, King Herod had died, God told him to return his homeland. I believe the same will be true for us; your father was found because that was God's plan. In a few years, when the evil tyrant has been overpowered, we too will return to this very villa."

"Mother, do you really believe that?"

"Yes, Liesl with all my heart; let's pray before we depart. Heavenly Father, keep everyone safe…..Amen."

Maria had a tearful goodbye to the others who would leave later. Steve and Liesl were staying there now; as Liesl had told her mother, they didn't have very much.

They left shortly after dinner in a car driven by a police officer, Jon, wearing the dress of a fancy chauffeur driver. They would spend the night at the Abbey.

Jon rang the bell. "Maria is here." Immediately the gate opened and all of them got inside quickly. Jon drove around back and parked in the place usually reserved for the caretaker's car. Someone met him at the back door.

Maria didn't sleep well; she kept reaching for Georg, only to wake up and realize he wasn't there. She was restless, laid awake most of the night; her stomach didn't help; it seemed to always be upset.

First prayers were before daylight; Maria heard the chimes. She dressed quickly and then woke Frau Schmidt. "I'm going to the chapel just for a few minutes, I'll be back to get the girls dressed."

She knelt in the back pew and prayed the prayers for the unborn and for safe travel. Sister Marguerite knew she was staying at the Abbey; she saw her and motioned for Maria to follow her to the kitchen. "Maria, be sure and have breakfast before you leave."

"Thank you," the two women hugged.

"Be safe my child, God is with you; He is your strength."

Maria finished helping the girls dress and together they sat for breakfast. The sister in charge of the kitchen helped the girls find something they liked to eat. Maria tried to eat; but all her stomach could handle was a few spoonfuls of porridge; neither coffee nor tea interested her. Maria tried her best not to be noticed; but Frau Schmidt did observe her. She had a good idea what was wrong with her.

It was still dark when they got in the car; in the back were the ladies and the girls; up front with the two men was Kurt. They were only a few blocks from the Abbey when Maria heard. "Hang on to the girls, I need to speed up. Then to Stefan, "we have a tail." Stefan turned; he could see car lights behind them.


	6. Traveling

Traveling

"I'm going to try and loose them." Faster and faster they went, turning and turning through the city streets. Those in the back seat were slammed against the doors and Maria's stomach was in her throat; she thought she would loose everything she had eaten.

Suddenly the car stopped, Jon got out. The car following them turned sideways as it skidded into a tree. "Who are you?" Looking a two very young men, "get out."

Jon took the key from the car and said. "Now what are you going to do?" He walked away from them, got back in the car and drove away.

"Is everyone alright back there?"

"Yes, Jon, we're fine." Maria answered after taking a few deep breaths in relief. Gretl clung to her and Frau Schmidt held Marta close to her. Neither spoke a word; they were too scared.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mother."

Jon was driving normally now, but they did not stop until they got into the countryside. A farm was their first destination.

An enclosed horse drawn carriage was waiting for them; a basket of food had been provided for them. Maria tried to eat but a small piece of bread was all she could tolerate. She tried to hide that she hardly ate but once again Frau Schmidt noticed. Jon would not be going any driver of the carriage was an undercover policeman.

The carriage ride was not kind to Maria's stomach either. She did her best to control it, by closing her eyes and trying to rest. Gretl and Marta were extremely quiet. Kurt seemed to be taking it all in; being a boy the fast car ride had probably been exciting to him.

For the next three days they would ride in every kind of vehicle imagined. They slept in boarding school dorms or empty farm houses that Captain James had prepared for them.

At one of their stops, Frau Schmidt had a few moments alone with Maria. "Maria, I know."

"I thought you would. Just tell me one thing. Is this normal?"

"Yes dear, do you know how far along you are?"

"I think about eight weeks."

"Most women do well with plain bread; tea with sugar, but no milk or cheese."

Stefan had traveled this part of Austria before; on the morning of the third day he had a good idea they were just hours away from the border. "Maria, we are very close to Switzerland."

"You really think so, Stefan?"

"Only another couple of hours."

Crossing the border into Switzerland went well; their legal papers were all in order. Maria's stomach seemed to settle almost immediately after crossing the border.

Their first stop was a small town with an Inn; Captain James had made reservations under Frau Schmidt's name for the women and Stefan's name for the men. Their beds never felt so good.

Maria didn't know that Georg was only a two hour drive away. He planned to be there at daybreak. He and Franz arrived right on time. He was so excited; he couldn't wait to hold Maria in his arms.

Maria had slept well but still she was awake at daylight. She dressed and went to the dining room to see if she could find a cup of tea. Georg's timing couldn't have been better. Maria spotted him; she had to blink several times before she would allow herself to believe it was him.

She froze; but he didn't. He didn't run but walked deliberately towards her, his smile covered his face. He teased her. "Are you looking for someone madam?"

She teased back. "No, he's right here." They flew into each others arms; he lifted her twirling her around and around, until he heard. "You better stop, Georg, my stomach…"

"Have you been sick Maria?"

"A little, but I'll be fine now that you are here." She held his face in her hands, I love you Georg. She kissed him and kissed him. He held nothing back; his kisses were just a powerful. Both were taking deep breaths, they stayed in their embrace.

"The girls are going to be so happy to see you."

"I can't wait to see them either. What did you want in the dining room?"

"Some hot tea; join me."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Their quiet time together was soon interrupted. "Father, Father," the girls came running and jumping into his lap. Kurt stood and watched.

"Kurt, you've grown."

"He was a big help Georg, I'm sure he will tell you all about the car chase."

"I never knew a car could go that fast and twist and turn; but Jon lost them and then we left the two boys in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm just glad to know everyone is alright."

"We all are." Her broad smile filled Georg's heart.

Stefan, Franz and Frau Schmidt soon joined them for breakfast. "What's the plan now? Stefan asked.

"All the others have left the villa, in a couple of days everyone will be here. We just wait for them."

"Where are we going to live, Father?"

In a city that looks a lot like Salzburg. I found a home, not as big as the villa, but will fit us all comfortably. Your schools are close by; you won't have a very long walk. And Stefan, it has a good plot of land for your garden.

"That's good, I need to till some ground."


	7. Together

Together

Frau Schmidt knew Georg and Maria would like some time alone.

"Stefan, did you notice the park across the street?"

"I did."

"Why don't we take Kurt and the girls there for awhile?

"Can we Father? Please"

Georg looked at Maria. "It's alright with me."

"Okay girls, get your sweaters." Maria winked at Frau Schmidt, mouthing the words, "thank you."

As soon as they got out the door, Georg took Maria's hand. "Shall we?"

Maria anticipated her time with her husband almost like it was her wedding night. Georg was in no hurry; his kisses went everywhere. Maria felt his wonderful love fill her.

They lay together. "Darling, I've missed this."

"So have I."

In a few minutes they knew they needed to get up; no matter how wonderful it felt to lie there together. They dressed and joined the children at the park.

"We even had bread to feed the ducks, Father?"

"Let me see your hands. Did you loose any fingers?"

"They didn't bite. You're being silly." The girls told him as everyone had a good laugh together.

When bedtime came they heard; "can we sleep with you and Mother?"

"Our bed isn't that big."

"We're little; we don't take up much room, please."

Both parents knew the girls were feeling lost and displaced; the escape had been hard on them.

Georg and Maria looked each other and smiled. "Just don't push us out of bed." Georg told them.

"We won't."

Marta and Gretl climbed into bed and slept between them. Kurt came to say goodnight and saw his sisters in their bed. "Can I sleep on the floor?"

"It's awful hard Kurt."

"That's alright, I'm a boy, remember." After getting his pillow and blanket, he curled up on a portion of the floor that was covered by a rug.

Maria and Georg both woke a little stiff; it seems they had been very much aware they might find themselves unexpectedly on the floor. Georg, who had slipped into the bathroom to dress, whispered to Maria, "I'll go get your tea, want anything else?"

"A biscuit."

"Butter and jam."

"No butter."

"You get dressed I'll be back shortly." He kissed her affectionately.

There was a small café set in the room. Maria sat there gazing out the window as the first light of day broke over the mountain. Georg was carrying a full tray of food; all he could do was to knock softly on the door.

Maria looked through the peep hole. Immediately she opened the door. "What did you bring?"

"Enough for everyone," especially Kurt.

Maria giggled, "He does like to eat."

"You know Maria, it really did seem like he had grown an inch."

"I know."

The first to wake was Kurt, who joined them. He downed a glass of juice and devoured a biscuit covered in butter and jam. Their talking grew louder, waking Marta. She climbed out of bed to see what her father had brought for her; "Biscuit and milk for you my sweet Marta."

Gretl rarely woke on her own; Maria got up and sat beside her. "Wake up sleepy head."

And as usual, "good morning, Mother. Do I smell biscuits?"

"You do."

Gretl climbed down and ran into the bathroom first. Maria and Georg had moved to the settee, leaving the café chairs for the girls. "Kurt, the girls need to get dressed, let's go down and find the others."

"Stefan, any idea when the others will arrive?"

"Don't be surprised if they all don't come today. Captain James' motto was, "the sooner the better."

"I see." Thoughts of worry went thoughts his mind.

"Did you have breakfast Georg?"

"Not breakfast, Frau Schmidt, pre-breakfast." She laughed.

"Is Maria helping the girls dress?"

"Yes, they should be down shortly."

They lingered at the breakfast table. The men had their fill of sausage, eggs and more biscuits. Frau Schmidt and the girls much smaller portions. Maria only had a half of a biscuit; not just because of her pregnancy, she too was worried about the others.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long. The first group of Steve, Liesl, Brigitta, Phillip and Katia arrived shortly before noon. The first question Georg asked, "Any problems?"

"No just a thunderstorm one night, Father, when we stayed at the farmhouse. It was very intense for at least an hour. It was scary."

"You were scared, Brigitta?"

"A little."

"Captain, the others aren't far behind." Phillip told him. "Captain James put on an extra driver to get them here today."

"I see, let me show you to your rooms." Phillip's information gave him even more reason for worry.

Maria went over to Brigitta and put her arm around her. "Are you okay sweetie?"

She gave her mother a big hug, "I am, just glad Liesl and Steve were with me."

The dining room attendant having noted the size of the group offered Georg a large private room to use. "Thank you, Dave, this group might get rowdy."

Kurt told them all about the car chase. The new arrivals were quiet; they were actually eating. None of this group had eaten very well while traveling.

"Can we go back to the park?" Kurt asked.

Steve, Phillip and Stefan volunteered to look after all of them. The ladies sat on the porch in the sun, working on some needlework they had brought with them. Franz put his feet up on the railing and took a siesta.

Maria noticed Georg was pacing. She caught up to him; she slipped her arm around his waist. "Georg darling, we must have faith."

"I know Maria, but sometimes, it's not that easy." Maria reached for her husband's face and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Shall we walk over to the park and see what the children are doing. It will help the time to pass." They strolled across the street; found Liesl and Steve sitting on a bench watching them.

"Everything okay, Liesl? They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"I see Gretl has learned to feed the ducks fast enough so they don't chase her. Do you remember that day Mother?"

"I do."

"When was that?" Georg asked.

"On one of their first trips in their play clothes."

"Are you sure they were chasing her for the bread, or because they were attracted to those awful clothes."

"Georg, they weren't that bad." Maria slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I still believe it was the clothes."

Now everyone was laughing. Their laughter was so loud they almost didn't hear two beer trucks driving down the street and stopping in front of the Inn.

"Maria, Georg," they heard from all the ladies. "They're here, they're here."

The children ran to the edge of the street, they and all the others watched as Friedrich, Louisa, Martha and the Isenharts exited from the cab of the trucks.

Georg went up to the drivers, "Thank you for bringing the rest of my family here."

"No problem sir, we were bringing this fine Inn some well needed Austrian Beer."

"Will you stay for dinner and share one with us?"

'We'd be delighted. We can't return for a day or two; it might look suspicious."

Dinner that night was especially loud; everyone was telling their stories. The men all sat with the truck drivers, enjoying a mug of good Austrian Beer.

When bedtime came, Marta, Gretl and Kurt headed for their parent's room. The others learned why and begged to stay with them.

"All of you?"

"It's just one night Maria."

Everyone found a piece of the rug to sleep on. Even Marta and Gretl decided to sleep with the others on the floor.

When daylight came, Maria counted the bodies on the floor. "Eight," she almost said loudly. Georg heard her.

"Yes, I saw the newlyweds sneak in after the others were asleep." For a few minutes, they shared some kisses. "Today Maria, we will be in our new home; it's not as large as the villa but I think we will be comfortable there."

"Georg, I'd live anywhere with you; wherever we are as a family is home."

They lay together for awhile longer. "I suppose we should get up."

"My turn first this morning; seems like I need to go more often now. I won't be long." Her clothes were there in the bathroom; Maria dressed quickly. When she came out, the newlyweds were stirring.

"Good morning, Mother," Liesl said in a whisper. We'll go to our room and get dressed. Meet you downstairs for breakfast." Maria was close enough to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be down soon."

Slowly everyone woke, Gretl the last as usual. Breakfast was a boisterous time; everyone was anticipating seeing their new home.


	8. Villa Switzerland

Villa Switzerland

Everyone's bags were packed and their rooms were double checked; they waited patiently for the bus. All had their eyes focused on the road; the children soon hollered, "It's coming, it's coming."

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the Inn; the bus driver got out. "Are all of you getting on my bus?"

"Yes sir," Georg answered.

"Where are you headed?"

"Uster, sir, Do you mind if the children sing?"

"No, not at all."

The group started to board; "Save the front two seats for Maria and me please."

"Father, can we really sing?"

"The driver said it would be fine."

Soon the children belted out an old favorite;

Old MacDonald had a farm, EE-I-EE-I-O.

And on that farm he had a cow, EE-I-EE-I-O.

With a moo moo here and a moo moo there…..

Substituting every kind of animal they could think of; before the next song;

Frere Jacques,  
>Frere Jacques,<br>Dormez vous?  
>Dormez vous?<p>

Sonnez les matines,  
>Sonnez les matines.<br>Ding Ding Dong,  
>Ding Ding Dong.<p>

They sang it in several different languages that Maria had taught them.

And finally several verses of:

London Bridge is falling down,  
>Falling down, falling down.<br>London Bridge is falling down,  
>My fair lady.<p>

Tired of singing, they sat and viewed the countryside. "Father, this looks a lot like Austria."

"Yes, Friedrich both countries share similar features."

"Do we have far to go?" Brigitta asked. The bus driver heard her and responded.

"We're almost there. The city limits are just up ahead. Sir, where is your home?"

"Two blocks from the University on Appleton Lane."

"Know it well; I'll take you there as soon as I stop at the station."

"Thank you, that's kind of you."

"My pleasure, you made my drive very enjoyable, you have a very talented family."

"Thank you."

The bus sputtered a little going up the hill.

"Is that our house, the one at the top of the hill?"

"Yes, Friedrich, that's it."

The house had a wrap-around porch, on three sides and lots of windows. The driver helped put all the bags on the porch. Stefan made one last trip through the bus to be sure nothing was being left. Georg said goodbye to the bus driver and then silenced the group with one of his navy whistle sounds.

"Your mother gets to go in first." Maria gave him a loving look; but he had a mischievous onr." He pushed open the unlocked door. Turning to Maria he picked her up as she squealed in delight. "Georg, what are you doing?"

"Just pretending we are newlyweds; carrying you over the threshold like they do in the movies." He spun her around a time or two before carefully setting her feet on the floor. "Shall we tell them?" They stood there in a loving embrace.

"Listen up everyone, Maria's been keeping a secret.

"A secret?"

Maria looked at Georg and then the others. "In about seven months there will be a new baby in this very house."

Kurt muttered under his breath, but loud enough to be heard. "I sure hope it's a boy."

"Yes, a boy," Friedrich agreed.

"Only time will tell us."

"Father, may we go exploring?"

"Of course you may."

"Mother,"

"Yes Liesl,"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"My stomach had been bothering me, but since we got into Switzerland and now that everyone is safe; it feels much better."

"I'm sure Gretl is happy; she'll no longer be the youngest."

"That's right Liesl; let's go look around."

Everyone had scattered. Georg was right. It wasn't as big as the villa; but it had more than enough bedrooms. Katia explored the kitchen; Stefan and Phillip went outside to evaluate the land and check out the storage sheds and the greenhouse.

Martha was impressed with the washing machine and the large room for hanging sheets and other items to dry. Steve found the piano and soon music was heard throughout the house. The butler's quarters were on the first floor. Franz was elated; he was getting too old to climb stairs all day long.

"Georg, darling, this is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I was lucky Maria. Franz and I had breakfast at a little café and we began to talk to the owner. He told us about it. The family had recently moved back to London."

They went to explore their bedroom. "This is huge, Georg."

"Yes, I was told the original owners had it built that way; nobody could tell me why. Come over here. Remember when we talked about using Liesl's room as a nursery?"

"Yes."

"This room has its own nursery; even has two doors, one from the hall and one from our room."

"How convenient."

Later that day, a beer truck drove up the hill. "Father, did you order beer?'

"No Friedrich, some of our things are in there." The men unloaded two crates; leaving them on the porch. Over the next few days, all their crates arrive. The ladies were very busy getting everything put away.

Life was beginning to return to normal. The children had started school. Steve had applied to the University to teach music. Soon he found a group in need of a piano player and began to play at parties again.

Georg was teaching math and history at the University. He was walking home and saw a figure ahead of him. Immediately it registered who it was.

"Max, Max,"

Max turned around and waited for him. "How did you find us?"

"Captain James tracked me down. He told me I better leave or they might use me as bait."

"I'm so glad; everyone's going to be so surprised."

"I brought company." Everyone who heard came rushing to the front door.

"Uncle Max, are you here to stay?"

"You bet he is. He'll bunk with Franz for now."

The Isenharts stayed a few days and then went on to Zurich. Harold and Eleanor had told them about a house for sale near them. Steve's parents had found a farm for sale near-by.

Epilogue

This is the end of my trilogy. I took the characters of this wonderful story, through a journey; from Maria and Georg realizing their love for each other; a fun interlude in their lives, a daughter falling in love and marrying; and finally escaping tyranny, that almost got its man.

It goes to prove what faith and love can do; they can move mountains. And the faith and love of Georg and Maria did just that.

The End

A/N: Did Maria have a girl or a boy? I've written a couple of baby stories so I thought I would that leave that to my reader's imaginations. I will move on to another story soon.


End file.
